Oracle 179: Now Or Never! Hirakawa City's Fate
Oracle 179: Now Or Never! Hirakawa City's Fate (今しかない！ 平川市の運命 Imashikanai! Hirakawa-shi no unmei) is the one hundred seventy-ninth episode and the first part of two-part finale episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The entire Hirakawa City will await its fate which will be happened after the battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. One of two fates will be predicted depending in which one of two parties will be gaining victory in the final war. Plot The final face-off begins as Anaira and Hiroyo began facing Emperor Ryuuen in a battle. Meanwhile, while defeating the Chariots, Kazumi sensed that Anaira and Hiroyo finally facing Emperor Ryuuen in their final battle. She also said that their battle will decide which fate will be facing by Hirakawa City in the future. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters and the Vampire Squad members; as well as the armored civilians, media representatives and President Shinozaki, continuously defeated the Chariots. In TransHead TV Media Center, everyone was awaiting for the victory of the Armored Fighters and their comrades in the final battle. This situation was also happened in Imperial Palace as Vice President Moritaka and the Hirakawa City Councilors continued their monitoring throughout the city. Back to the battle, the Armored Fighters and their comrades finally defeated all the Chariots in a battle, resulting to their victory in the final war. Kazumi, on the other hand, told them the battle was not yet over, as she showed to them the final face-off battle between Anaira, Hiroyo and Emperor Ryuuen. Then she told them that anyone who wins in the battle will be predicting which fate will Hirakawa City be facing in the future. Anaira and Hiroyo continued fighting against Emperor Ryuuen in a battle. Unknown to them, Kohei's ghost suddenly appeared from afar and watching their battle. Then Hiroyo upgraded her armor form into Armored Fighter 02 Ultimate Upgrade Mode and continue facing the leader of the Chariot Empire. As the battle ends; Anaira, Hiroyo and Emperor Ryuuen used their respective finishers — the Armored Infinity Slash, the Meister Ultimate Charge, and the Hazard Streak — to defeat each other, which was created a huge lightning ball within the area. The remaining Armored Fighters and their comrades, as well as Kazumi, were felt nervous of what will be the possible fate for Hirakawa City in the future and who will be the victors of the final face-off battle. As the huge lightning ball constantly faded away, Anaira and Hiroyo finally defeated Emperor Ryuuen and his Hazard Scepter was completely destroyed, as well as his Chariot Unlocker and his Hazard Key. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, was died already after he was severely suffered from Anaira and Hiroyo's combination of their final attacks, and his dead body was completely faded afterwards. Then Anaira told Hiroyo that they finally defeated Emperor Ryuuen, and the Hirakawa City will restore its peace anytime. On the other hand, Kazumi and others finally celebrated at the victory of Anaira and Hiroyo in the final battle. After the battle, everyone thanked each other for their cooperation in order to restore peace in Hirakawa City. Then the Vampire Squad told the Armored Fighters that they will be heading back to Okada City immediately in order to focus on their normal lives and do their jobs as the Vampire Squad. But they told them they will be there to help them if needed, and left afterwards. President Shinozaki, on the other hand, told them that she and her Presidential Security Group will be back to Imperial Palace immediately, and they left afterwards. As other civilians went home, Anaira and her comrades told the city residents that they will gonna build again a new Hirakawa City, which they were agreed as well as Kazumi. Then Kazumi said that Hirakawa City will be facing its chosen fate in the future as the city of eternal peace. Using her Eternal Scepter, Kazumi created a huge spell throughout the city that immediately restored the whole city to its normal state. The city residents were amused when they saw the destroyed buildings and properties back to its original shape, as well as the trees and posts. Meanwhile, Kohei saw the entire city finally returned back to its normal shape. Then he said that his fellow Armored Fighters, especially his siblings, finally made it. As everyone returned back to TransHead TV Media Center, Kazumi told them that she need to go back to World of Chariots to build a new Chariot Empire in which she will be able to restore also the peace there. Anaira, on the other hand, said that she and her fellow Armored Fighters will be looking forward for the new Chariot Empire that Kazumi create. As she opened the portal gate using her Eternal Scepter, Kazumi bids goodbye and left afterwards. Two months later after the final war, the whole Hirakawa City was finally returned back to normal. Anaira, on the other hand, packed up her things for her documentary filming in Yucatán, Mexico; as well as Alejandra, Hiroyo, Fatima and Minori. Afterwards, they're already headed up to North Chevronian Airport for their flight. Unknown to them, Erika also followed there and she saw them who were waiting for their flight. Anaira saw Erika from afar, so she went there and asked her why she followed them. Erika told her that she must take care of herself while filming a documentary; as well as Fatima, Minori, Hiroyo, and Alejandra. And Anaira smiled after this, but she told her mother that they must be board immediately after she heard that their flight will be happen shortly. Then Anaira kissed Erika on her cheeks, and left afterwards. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire, everyone was finally restored back to normal and Kazumi gathered the Chariots for a banquet party for the celebration of good harvest of crops at the farms within the Empire. Also, they celebrated the complete peace restoration of Chariot World after six years of facing its darkness. While celebrating, Kazumi was wondering what happened to Anaira and others in the human world. Then she was also wondering about Miyuki's situation in TransHead TV Media Center. In TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro saw Miyuki felt saddened while she was doing her paper works for her news report. She asked her about that matter, but Miyuki said that it was nothing, and left afterwards. As they were already arrived in Yucatán, Mexico, Anaira and others finally headed on to Alejandra's apartment. There she told Alejandra that her apartment has nothing changed since she previously residing there last year along with Kohei. Hiroyo, on the other hand, said that it was her first time to temporary residing in an apartment, which was Fatima and Minori agreed. Then Anaira asked them if they were be able to head on to a cave where she and Kohei discovered the Armored Fighter Equipment, and everyone agreed. As they came to the cave, Anaira also noticed that nothing was changed since she and Kohei came there last year. Then she saw the marks of a huge chest which the Armored Fighter Equipment was placed before. As she noticed this, Anaira said that the time was already changed, but the memories of the past has never been changed. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01); Raijin/Omicron: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter 02 (高畠 博代/アーマードファイター02 Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā 02); Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04); Nailea/Gamma: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06); Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire: Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07); Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire: Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09); Steph Yamut/Vampire Justice: Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki); Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire: Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *North Chevronian Vice President Koichiro Moritaka (森高 浩一郎 Moritaka Kōichirō); Kohei Hayashibara (林原 浩平 Hayashibara Kōhei; ghost): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 29, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 84, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 114, and Codename: Kaede episode 8. *Unlike its previous episodes, this episode does not feature the Armor Keys at the final part, making way for the preview for the series' final episode. *This episode also shows some scenes that has resemblances of several scenes from the series' first episode. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes